


Rainy Lullaby

by DragonFate



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Moomin having no idea what to do, Purring, Sleepy Snufkin, Snufkin is clingy when asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFate/pseuds/DragonFate
Summary: A terrible storm hits Moomin valley and as everyone is taking refuge in Moomin house, Snufkin grows tired and falls asleep. As it turns out he falls asleep on Moomin and cuteness ensues.Just another fluffy story before bed.





	Rainy Lullaby

A storm was brewing outside Moominhouse, it was the last storm of spring. It crashed and boomed with such ferocity that it shook the house. Moomin’s family along with Sniff, Snufkin, and Little My were taking refuge in the house. Snufkin had been playing his trusty harmonica in order to distract from the booming outside. However it would only work for a little while until a particularly loud crash from outside would make Sniff cry out in fear. Little My found all of this terribly amusing and would laugh loudly at Sniff’s antics.

“I just get surprised that’s all.” Sniff would tell her, flushed with embarrassment.

“You have been surprised five times now. When are you going to toughen up?” Little My mocked.

“Now Little My, I can’t blame Sniff, the storm is ever so dreadful.” Moominmama defended gently. 

“I am just so grateful that we are safe and warm.”

“Mama’s right.” Moominpapa agreed. 

“I haven’t seen a storm like this in...well...quite some time. By the way how is your campsite Snufkin? I imagine it must be difficult to keep up with in this weather.”

Snufkin had stopped playing his harmonica when Sniff had let out his cry and turned to answer Papa.

“Yes it is. I’m afraid I haven’t got much sleep due to the wind, My tent is also coming apart and I fear it can’t stand in this weather.”

It was true, Snufkin had been running around for days keeping his campsite clear and finding caves to take refuge in. This night however was the worst and Mama insisted on Snufkin staying instead of searching for a cave out in the storm. Snufkin agreed not wanting to upset Moominmama or her son and he was much too tired to search anyway. There were deep bags under his eyes and his playing while still beautiful was much slower as well.

Moomin was sitting next to his friend and would occasionally glance at him in worry. Moomin knew Snufkin could take care of himself but he did feel much better to have him here. He would often worry when the weather took an unexpected turn, Snufkin would always be okay though.

“I hope the storm clears soon, I appreciate you letting me stay and sorry for any troubles.” Snufkin said looking towards Moominmama who was the caretaker of the house.

“Not at all Snufkin. You can stay as long as you like, none of us mind. Moomin especially loves having you over.” Mama replied, smiling at her son.

Moomin couldn’t help but blush at his mother’s words, it was no secret that Moomin really liked Snufkin. Snufkin smiled back at Moomin before yawning, he tried to cover it but he really was very tired. The storm was still raging but the thunder and lightning had calmed down, this didn’t help Sniff’s nerves as Little My would make loud sounds tormenting him.

“I swear I will get you back one day.” Sniff muttered to himself.

“Oh please, like a scaredy cat like you could scare me.” Little My boasted.

“Now Little My I am sure Sniff has had enough. Why don’t I make you a nice relaxing tea Sniff?” Moominmama offered.

“Yes please! Oh and do you have any delicious cakes or jams?” Sniff asked his fear quite forgotten.

“Why yes, in fact I made this rather scrumptious cake this morning. Moomin and Papa seemed to really enjoy it.”

“Very much so Mama, you really outdid yourself. In fact I wouldn’t mind having another slice right now.” Papa praised, getting up from his chair.

“Oh boy I can’t wait to have it. Let me help you Moominmama.” Sniff volunteered in excitement following Mama and Papa out of the room.

Hey wait. I want some cake too!” Little My called out, running after them.

The room was quiet now with the only sound being the wind and rain outside. Moomin turned to ask Snufkin if he wanted some cake too but instead felt a soft thump on his shoulder. Moomin was surprised to find Snufkin had fallen asleep on him with his hat tilted to one side threatening to fall off.

“Snufkin must be more tired than I thought.” Moomin told himself.

Snufkin looked quite content on Moomin’s shoulder and Moomin was unsure what to do with himself. Snufkin had never fallen asleep on the troll, preferring to sleep on the grass or inside his tent. Moomin debated waking him up, since he knew how much Snufkin liked his own space. He could always get the others to help him to a bed too so he wouldn’t wake up. 

Then again Snufkin did seem comfortable and he wouldn’t have fallen asleep if he didn’t want to. It was a sign that Snufkin was comfortable with Moomin and it was this thought that warmed Moomin. Still maybe he should move Snufkin just in case…

During Moomin’s internal debate, he had begun to shift around a bit in worry and Snufkin felt it. Still asleep, Snufkin furrowed his brow and frowned, his soft, warm pillow was moving and he wanted it to stop. He let out a noise in disapproval and wrapped both arms around the pillow, burying his face into it. The moving stopped and Snufkin let out a sigh of contentment.

Moomin’s face felt like it was on fire from blushing and he swore he was no longer white but pink. Any thought of moving Snufkin had left his mind. Snufkin who was usually so closed off and reserved was now cuddling him like he was his favorite pillow. Snufkin’s hat had fallen off completely now, revealing his brown hair and Moomin could feel said hair brush against him everytime Snufkin breathed.

Moomin noticed how relaxed Snufkin looked and had the urge to wrap his arms around him. Moomin’s heart was pounding loudly and he wondered if Snufkin could hear it. Slowly and being careful not to disturb Snufkin as he rest, Moomin wrapped his arms around him. Snufkin seemed to like this and relaxed further into Moomin. Moomin remembered how his Mama used to rub his back to help him sleep better and decided that maybe Snufkin would sleep better if he did it. 

Moomin began to slowly move his arm up and down Snufkin’s back. Snufkin seemed to like this and soon Moomin began to feel a deep rumbling sound that seemed to be coming from his friend. The sound grew and Moomin realized that Snufkin was purring like a cat. Moomin didn’t know Snufkin could purr but was delighted he could learn more about his friend. The sound wasn’t bad either and created a wonderful melody with the rain.

“Even asleep Snufkin makes the most beautiful music.” Moomin thought to himself.

“Sniff you klutz! You nearly ruined the cake!” Little my’s voice nearly made Moomin jump.

“Oh it was an accident. I never meant to trip honest.” Sniff defended himself.

Little My and the others had come back into the drawing room. Little My and Sniff were too engrossed in their conversation to notice Moomin and Snufkin. Moominmama and Papa however paused noticing the situation their son was in. Moomin for the third time that night felt a blush spread on his face.

“Oh dear Snufkin must be quite tired.” Mama said putting her slice of cake down. 

“I will go check on the guest bedrooms and make sure they are ready.”

Papa had set down his slice of cake as Mama went upstairs.

“Do you need some help with Snufkin?” Papa asked his son.

“Oh no, it’s okay Papa. Snufkin is not that heavy besides he really is tired, he can stay a little longer.” Moomin replied, he still had some blush on his face.

“Wait a minute. What’s that sound?” Little My asked, finally done tormenting Sniff.

“Yeah. I hear it too, it almost sounds like a cat.” Sniff remarked, his ears twitching.

“Please keep it down, I don’t want to wake Snufkin.” Moomin hushed worried that the noise would disturb his friend.

Snufkin however didn’t seem fazed and continued his blissful purring.

“But I want to know where the sound is coming from.” Little My protested.

“Well if you must know, it’s coming from Snufkin.” Moomin replied in an attempt to quiet her down.

“Wow I never heard Snufkin make that sound before.” Sniff said in surprise.

“Ah yes now I remember, the Joxter, Snufkin’s papa, would make that sound as well.” Moominpapa informed. 

“It’s just means he is comfortable and happy.”

Moomin was glad to hear this, he liked the sound and thought that Snufkin should make it more often. 

“Happy huh. I bet Snufkin is not the only one who is happy.” Little My sent a grin towards Moomin.

Moomin scoffed at her but decided not to answer and simply went back to rubbing Snufkin’s back.

Eventually the room quieted down as Little My and Sniff ate their cake slices, no longer interested in Snufkin’s purring. Eventually Mama came down from the guest rooms and remarked how nice Snufkin’s purring was.

“It's nice to hear him make such a happy sound.” Mama said with a smile.

Moomin agreed but didn’t say so in fear that Little My would tease him more.

As Snufkin rested, Moomin soon began to feel tired himself. Snufkin was so warm against him with the purring creating a relaxing rhythm against the young troll. Moomin began to feel his eyes growing heavy, he rested his head against Snufkin’s, breathing in his scent and closing his eyes.

“Moomin, Moomin, wake up Moomin.” A soft voice was calling out, shaking Moomin awake. 

The troll opened his eyes to see Snufkin awake and with his hat on.

“Oh Snufkin…” Moomin yawned. “How was your nap?”

Snufkin blushed pulling his hat over his face as he was reminded of the strange position he awoke in, as well as Little My’s teasing.

“It was good, I’m sorry for falling asleep on you.” Snufkin managed to get out.

Moomin couldn’t help but feel happy, remembering how it felt to have Snufkin cuddle him. He had even learned something new about Snufkin, despite the storm it had been a wonderful night.

“It’s alright Snufkin, I don’t mind if you take a nap on me. I am pretty comfy after all.” Moomin reassured his friend.

Snufkin nodded raising his head, he still had some blush on his cheeks.

“I will keep that in mind. Thank you Moomin.” Snufkin turned and began heading up the stairs. 

“Come on, we best go to bed properly, everyone else is already asleep.”

Moomin agreed following Snufkin up the stairs. Once they reached the top Moomin wanted to ask if Snufkin wanted to sleep in his bed tonight. He held his tongue however, he didn’t want to pressure his friend after what already happened. They both said their good nights and separated. Snufkin went to the guest room that Moominmama setup and Moomin went to his own room.

The wind was howling louder now and the rain was still coming down. Moomin tossed and turned in his bed, feeling uneasy and cold despite his blankets and pillows. Moomin’s bed while not big felt much too huge and try as he might Moomin could not get to sleep.

“I wonder if Snufkin is asleep?” Moomin thought to himself. 

“I wish he was here.”

After some more tossing and turning, Moomin heard a creaking coming from outside his door. He stopped moving and listened, soon the creaking stopped in front of his door and he heard the familiar sound of it opening. Moomin wondered if it was his mama coming to check on him, he rolled over only to be met with a surprise. Snufkin looking disheveled was quietly walking up to Moomin’s bed. His hair and clothes were messy like he had been doing his own tossing and turning not too long ago.

Snufkin stopped at the edge of Moomin’s bed and their eyes made contact. Without a single word, Moomin moved over to let Snufkin in his bed. Snufkin slide in next to Moomin and made himself comfortable, they were very close in the small bed that no longer felt big and cold.

“Good night Snufkin.” Moomin whispered.

“Good night Moomin.” Snufkin responded.

The wind and rain began to die down as Moomin and Snufkin fell asleep. A gentle purring could soon be heard coming from the room, creating a lovely lullaby to fall asleep to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. This is my second story and let me tell you it wasn't an easy one. I went through like three drafts before I decided to post and for a while I felt like it wasn't going in the direction I wanted. Still I worked hard and eventually got it in what I hope to be a good state.
> 
> This was a story I wanted to do for a while and I hope you all enjoy and would appreciate any feedback. Much love to you all.


End file.
